1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) thermoplastic compositions and methods of preparing and using such compositions to form molded products having improved mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly(arylene sulfide) resin is a chemical resistant, high temperature thermoplastic which is particularly suitable for forming molded parts used in industrial applications. Glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) products have good electrical insulation properties and are particularly suitable for producing parts utilized in electrical applications.
Glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions containing one or more organic silanes have been developed and used heretofore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,310 to Blackwell discloses the addition of certain organosilanes to glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions to improve properties such as flow rate and hydrolytic stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,551 to Leland discloses poly(arylene sulfide) compositions including at lease one specific polysulfide silane to improve the insulation properties of products molded therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,326 to Leland discloses poly(arylene sulfide) compositions which include at least one organosilane compound containing an amino functional group to improve cracking resistance and electrical insulation.
Poly(arylene sulfide) compositions containing organic phosphites have also been known and used heretofore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,753 discloses a poly(arylene sulfide) composition containing an organic phosphite which when molded does not include heat-induced discoloration.
While molded products produced from the above-described poly(arylene sulfide) compositions have good electrical insulation and other properties, there is a need for glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions which when molded form products having improved mechanical properties, e.g., strength, elongation, impact resistance, etc.